


We Build, Then We Break

by serohtonin



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is inspired by a song from The Fray, the content of which does not relate to anything happening in this story. </p><p>Disclaimer: This story is entirely fictional. It never happened and I'm not implying that it did. It is all a product of my imagination. I do not own Chris, Darren, or anyone else mentioned.</p>
    </blockquote>





	We Build, Then We Break

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by a song from The Fray, the content of which does not relate to anything happening in this story. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is entirely fictional. It never happened and I'm not implying that it did. It is all a product of my imagination. I do not own Chris, Darren, or anyone else mentioned.

“Maybe we should just tell everyone,” Darren says absently, Chris cuddled on top on him. They’re on the couch, fully clothed, but paying more attention to each other than the film playing on the screen.

“I thought we’d do that when we were ready,” Chris answers, lifting his head off Darren’s chest and looking up at him.

“Well, not _everyone_. I mean like Lea and Ashley and Cory, our friends, y’know? I’m sick of hiding this,” he rubs the small of Chris’ back in soothing circles, the way he’s learned Chris likes, “of hiding us.”

“We don’t even know what we are yet.”

“Well, I know that I care about you, in more than just a friendly way. And that I very much enjoy getting to kiss you, and cuddle with you, and wake up with you. I don’t think it’s too soon to want all our friends to know that I feel that way. I mean, obviously I’d say it, _we’d_ , say it in not so many words.”

Chris’ chin rest on Darren’s chest so that he could look at him. “I don’t know,” Chris bites his lip.

“Chris, you know I—”

“No, please don’t say it.”

Darren stills his hand on Chris’ back. “Fine. This thing between us has been going on for a few months now.” His voice raises, “It’s not unreasonable for me to want to share my happiness with other people, with people who care about us.”

Chris sits up in Darren’s lap, his voice still and even, as if he’s discussing business. “I understand.”

_“But…”_

“But nothing,” Chris shrugs. “I get it. I just don’t know if that’s a great idea.”

“No, no. There’s something you’re not saying.”

Darren slides his legs out from under Chris and moves over, suddenly distancing himself.

“No, there isn’t, Darren. This is so new. I just don’t think we should tell anyone yet.”

“You think I’m going to change my mind,” he replies matter-of-factly, not as a question.

Chris looks at the floor, not meeting the serious hazel eyes he knows are trained on him.

“Well, I’m not, Chris.”

The younger man continues to stay silent.

“I won’t.” Darren suddenly grabs Chris’ shoulders, desperate for physical contact. “I won’t, okay?”

Despite being turned toward Darren’s embrace, Chris still avoids the other man’s gaze. “You don’t know that.”

“Yeah I do.”

“No you really don’t.”

“Now you’re backing me into a corner. What do you want me to say? You want me to say I’m going to leave you?” Darren sighs and lets go of his hold on Chris. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“Am I? Everything ends. More likely than not, this will.”

“You’re predicting the end and we’ve barely even started. Why can’t we just keep going and not worry about that part?”

“It is _so_ like you to say something like that, not even think about the consequences of anything. You’re the one who’s saying we should tell people.”

“And it is so _like you_ to overthink everything. Obviously I shouldn’t even have mentioned it.”

_“Obviously.”_

Darren gets up off his couch and heads toward his room. “Christopher Colfer, you, you fucking piss me off.”

“Maybe I should go.”

“Sure, go ahead. Wouldn’t be the first time,” he mutters bitterly.

Chris rushes toward Darren. “What?”

“You know what I mean. God, every time…remember when I kissed you, for the first time? You thought it was because we had an emotional day at work or whatever, which was true. We did. But that kiss. It was real. It was you and me. It was all you and me, and you didn’t want believe it. We have something, Chris. You know it. But you ran, just like you’re doing now. So go.”

“Darren…”

“No, no. Just go, Chris. Get out.”

“Dare…,” Chris closes what little space is left between them and grabs Darren’s shirt sleeve.

“Don’t touch me,” the elder responds harshly.

Chris’ other hand wraps around Darren’s waist. He leans down so their foreheads touch.

“I said don’t touch me.” Darren, however, makes no move to get Chris off of him. Instead, he clutches the front of Chris’ shirt with both hands. “Don’t touch me.”

“Okay,” Chris whispers, his voice barely audible. Darren peels off Chris’ shirt and starts kissing his stomach.

He knows that Darren is angry, that he needs this, that they both need this to sort through what just happened, and that a more civilized way to deal with it would be to talk through it more, but they’ve exhausted their words for now.

So he lets Darren devour him, melt into his skin, and resists the urge to touch, until his pants and underwear are somehow around his ankles and Darren’s swallowing around his cock. Chris instinctively grabs the curls on the back of Darren’s head. At first he isn’t met with resistance, perhaps because he know Darren likes that, but the man on his knees suddenly remembers how he got there and pulls Chris’ hand away. His hand encircles Chris’ wrist tightly while his other hand works over the part he can’t reach with his mouth.

Then Darren pulls off with a lewd pop, breathes heavily and rests his forehead against Chris’ hip, knowing full well that Chris is still hard and waiting in front of him. Chris lifts a hand to Darren’s cheek, trying to ignore his own painful condition for a moment, and finds a streak of moisture there. He gently wipes it away, waits for Darren to recoil, but he doesn’t. He just lets go of the wrist he was gripping and begins working both hands on Chris’ cock.

“I’m so sorry, Chris. I shouldn’t have pushed you.” He kisses Chris’ hip and nuzzles into the base of his dick.

“I should be the one apologizing. I, shit, I was being irrational. Talk about this later, yes?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

And with that, Darren’s mouth is back on him, licking and sucking Chris until he comes.

Once they’re face- to-face again, Chris pulls his boxers on, not wanting to feel any more exposed after their earlier confrontation. He takes Darren’s hand. “Can we just go to bed now?”

“I’d like that. I’ll try not to be an asshole again but I make no promises.”

“Oh, shut up. I knew that going into this.”

Darren places a hand over his own chest, pretending to be affronted. “Now you’re being mean,” he laughs and playfully slaps Chris’ arm.

They start walking toward the bedroom, Chris stopping Darren with a palm to the older man’s chest. “Hey, I really am sorry. I still need a little time getting used to this whole thing.”

“I’ll try to remember that. I can, uh, help you with that. The getting used to it I mean.”

“Oh yeah, h-how?” Chris stutters as Darren starts mouthing at his neck.

“Well, I have my ways,” he pauses to answer. “I’ll show you, in the bedroom,” his voice lowers on the last phrase and he looks up, pupils blown out with lust.

If Chris weren’t so turned on by the look in Darren’s eyes and the huskiness of his voice, and if it were anyone else, he’d probably laugh at the cheesiness of that line. Instead, he lets Darren lead the way, letting go of his physical defenses for now, at least. The emotional ones will have to wait a while longer.  



End file.
